leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Diamond
expansion set|other uses|Diamond and Pearl}} ---- | deck1type = | deck2 = | deck2type = | deck3 = | deck3type = |prevset=EX Power Keepers|japrevset=EX Dragon Frontiers|japrevsetname=The Furthest Ends of Offense and Defense |nextset=Mysterious Treasures|janextset=Mysterious Treasures|janextsetname=The Lakes' Secret }} Diamond & Pearl (Japanese: 時空の創造 Space-Time Creation) is the name given to the first expansion of cards of the Diamond & Pearl era of the Trading Card Game, introducing both new and returning game mechanics. The first cards in this set saw their debut in the 2006 s, shortly after the Japanese release of , while the full expansion made its debut on November 30, 2006 in Japan and May 23, 2007 in North America. North American prerelease tournaments were held on May 12–13 and 19-20, 2007. Background information *Being the first expansion of the Generation IV era, 55 Pokémon first featured in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl were introduced to TCG form in this set. *Like all new generations, the card layout was redesigned yet again. Changes include: **The evolution window graphic returns to the upper left of the illustration, as it was on cards released before the EX era. **Illustrator credit is included on its own line near the bottom of the card, just above the retreat cost. **The circle pattern featured on EX era cards behind both the card name and attacks is no longer present. This gives more space to be used by attacks and Pokémon Powers. **Flavor text, such as height, weight, level, and Pokédex entry return after a five-year absence, last appearing in . **Japanese cards revert to having no set numbering system (though still following the ordering system introduced in with a slight modification to put and cards before ones), instead listing a collection number modified from the Pokémon's National Pokédex number and evolutionary family. English cards use both this number (featured on the bottom left of the card) and the set numbering system introduced in the (featured on the bottom right). **On English cards, level appears immediately after the Pokémon's name (previous releases had relegated it to the Pokédex entry). HP text is now smaller (though the number remains large) and appears before the amount, as on Japanese cards, rather than after. **A new numbering system for Pokémon was deployed on the lower left of the card, labelled DPBP#; this Diamond & Pearl Battle Pokédex number system combines aspects of the National Pokédex and the habitat system featured in the . *In an unprecedented change, Pokémon which are s in the core series games are now designated as Pokémon, rather than the former . * and no longer appear, and are replaced by the new . *Some Pokémon now have "free" attack costs, indicated by a , which require no to use. *Both and receive new forms which are free from the 4-per-deck rule (though they no longer have the former special effects). Cards that allow the player to search for a Darkness or Metal Energy card may seek out either version. In the set order, these new basic Energies are put after the other six, rather than alphabetized with them. *The term "Basic Pokémon or Evolution card" is replaced with "Pokémon" on cards, allowing for the selection of any Pokémon card when searching. *Weakness and resistance are now dependent on the card text, rather than being a strict calculation that is static among all cards. Older cards still use the ×2 damage for weakness and -30 for resistance, but newer cards can have other factors involved. * are now named on the card according to their letter, meaning that they count as separate Pokémon. A deck can now legally include 4 Unown Q and 4 Unown F, but only for cards released in this set and on (older cards still follow their rule). * s and s are now treated as a separate class of card, rather than a subclass of as they had been considered previously. For the purpose of this and future checklists, standard Trainers are still marked as "T", while Supporters are "Su" and Stadiums are "St". *Several rules have been changed: **A 2003 ruling disallowed the player who took the first turn from drawing a card; this rule has now been withdrawn. **No Trainer cards, Supporter cards, or Stadium cards can be played during the first turn; however, cards depicting a Pokémon Fossil can be played during the setup phase, as long as at least a normal Basic Pokémon can be played as well. Fossils also no longer count as a free KO, and a prize is to be drawn if it is Knocked Out. **Half decks are now allowed only two copies of cards besides basic Energy cards. Full 60-card decks retain the four-card rule. *Packs of cards saw an increase from 9 cards to 10 in English, a welcome change for players and collectors alike. The contents of a pack are now: **5 common ( ) cards **3 uncommon ( ) cards **1 refractor foil card (any rarity) **1 rare ( ) or rare holo ( ) card *Refractor foil cards in this set have a "pixel" design. Refractor versions of normally holographic rares do not have their regular holofoil, unlike earlier expansions. *The prerelease card for this set was . Event organizers received one stamped with "STAFF". *In the Japanese set, certain cards are exclusive to one kind of booster pack, much as certain Pokémon are exclusive to one or two games in a generation. |Lightning|||Regional Championships 2007-2008 promo}} |Lightning|||Staff Regional Championships 2007-2008 promo}} |Fighting|||Reverse Holo "Diamond & Pearl" stamp Burger King Collection 2008}} |Lightning|||National Championships 2007-2008 promo}} |Lightning|||Staff National Championships 2007-2008 promo}} |Water|||Reverse Holo "Diamond & Pearl" stamp Burger King Collection 2008}} |Lightning|||Reverse Holo "Diamond & Pearl" stamp Burger King Collection 2008}} |Grass|||Reverse Holo "Diamond & Pearl" stamp Burger King Collection 2008}} |Lightning|||"Prerelease" stamp }} |Lightning|||Staff "Prerelease" stamp Prerelease promo}} |Lightning|||State/Province/Territory Championships 2007-2008 promo}} |Lightning|||Staff State/Province/Territory Championships 2007-2008 promo}} |Fire|||Reverse Holo "Diamond & Pearl" stamp Burger King Collection 2008}} |Water|||Reverse Holo "Diamond & Pearl" stamp Burger King Collection 2008}} |Fighting|||Gold snowflake stamp exclusive}} |Fire|||Cosmos Holofoil North American / / exclusive}} |Fire|||Italian Pokémon Day 2008 promo}} |Fire|||Reverse Holo "Diamond & Pearl" stamp Burger King Collection 2008}} |Colorless|||Gold snowflake stamp Pokémon Countdown Calendar exclusive}} |Water|||Cosmos Holofoil North American 2007 Spring Collector's Tins/Special Edition Blisters/Classic Trio Boxes exclusive}} |Water|||San Diego 07 annual distributor meeting promo}} |Water|||Italian Pokémon Day 2008 promo}} |Water|||Reverse Holo "Diamond & Pearl" stamp Burger King Collection 2008}} |Lightning|||City Championships 2007-2008 promo}} |Lightning|||Staff City Championships 2007-2008 promo}} |Lightning|||Reverse Holo "Diamond & Pearl" stamp Burger King Collection 2008}} |Psychic|||Gold snowflake stamp Pokémon Countdown Calendar exclusive}} |Darkness|||Gold snowflake stamp Pokémon Countdown Calendar exclusive}} |Grass|||Cosmos Holofoil North American 2007 Spring Collector's Tins/Special Edition Blisters/Classic Trio Boxes exclusive}} |Grass|||New York 08 annual distributor meeting promo}} |Grass|||Italian Pokémon Day 2008 promo}} |Grass|||Reverse Holo "Diamond & Pearl" stamp Burger King Collection 2008}} |Supporter|||Professor Program 2007-2008 promo}} |Supporter|||Cosmos Holofoil exclusive}} Set lists } |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Water||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Fire||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Grass||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Energy|Grass|Common|}} |Energy|Fire|Common|}} |Energy|Water|Common|}} |Energy|Lightning|Common|}} |Energy|Psychic|Common|}} |Energy|Fighting|Common|}} |Energy|Darkness|Common|}} |Energy|Metal|Common|}} |valign="top"| |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |valign="top"| |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |} In other languages de:Diamant & Perl (TCG) es:Diamante & Perla (TCG): Diamante & Perla fr:Diamant & Perle it:Diamante & Perla (GCC) ja:Diamond & Pearl zh:钻石＆珍珠（集换式卡片）